Vigil's Keep
by GallantReader95
Summary: *Warning* *Character Death* Ada Brosca is now the Warden Commander of Vigil's Keep. Having to prove to the Orlesian Commander, Gerod Caron of her place, this is Ada's perspective of the dynamics of her fellow Grey Wardens (multi-origins and then some make appearances), implied Alistair x Dwarf Commoner, Human Noble x Morrigan, Dalish Elf x Zevran Arainai, City Elf x Leliana.
1. Oghren and Anders

" _What?"_

" _What, what?"_

" _You were staring at me, you manskirt-wearing freak."_

" _Oh, I thought you were being attacked by a wild animal. But it was only your beard."_

" _You think you're so clever, don't you? Sparkle-fingers!"_

 **When Ada arrived at the Vigil's Keep in Amaranthine, she was pleasantly surprised to see an old ally decided to join their ranks. Followed by a runaway Circle Mage. Her perspective on the unlikely friendship.**

 **Chapter 1**

Today was a new day, I said to myself, as I watched the King of Fereldan set sail back to his home. He stayed only for a few days, part of him still wanting to play his part as a Grey Warden.

Amongst other things, I could still feel the slight tingle on the side of my cheek, where my love placed a tender farewell kiss. Whatever old wounds that were left behind after the Landsmeet, slowly healed in the last five or so months. Time apart reminded us how much we missed each other, back when we were the sole Grey Wardens.

Our numbers were bolstering, and having gone my life as simply a surface dwarf stuck with the responsibility of saving the world from turmoil, now became my sworn duty. I was still greeted with surprise upon seeing a dwarf with a Warden Commander Sigil, and when corrected on who the Hero of Fereldan really is, I was treated with utmost respect.

Rumors circled around who the Hero of Fereldan was. Most of which everyone believed to be a human man. Some believed it was Castiel Cousland. Some believe it was Warden Commander Gerod Caron, who was here now to 'help bolster our numbers'. He was nowhere near Fereldan during the Blight, and all he really did was help in making Teryn Loghain Mac Tir a Grey Warden.

If were informed of being a woman, they still believe that a woman by the name of Elyssa Gladbrent, who I was later informed by Castiel is the only other confirmed survivor at the attack in Highever, a lover of a Ser Gilmore, quick with daggers.

The assumption that these three were the ones responsible for accomplishing such a grueling task that costed my blood, sweat, and tears did not annoy as much as it should have. I was used to things like this growing up. And yet, here I was in Amaranthine, receiving escorts like I was royalty myself.

I was not even the Arlessa, Castiel was granted the title of Arl of Amaranthine by Alistair after the revenge on Arl Howe. Now when it came to reactions that greatly pleased me…

I did not like any of the Orlesian Grey Wardens they brought in. They were stuck up, especially Warden Commander Gerod. A gruff man who swore that the things I have accomplished were out of pure luck.

I never knew what luck was, salroka.

His following was an eleven mage by the name of Sidona Andras, who appeared to be in a fanciful relationship with the Warden Commander. She was experienced, despite her young age. She may have been only twenty.

And then there was Eram Kader. A fellow dwarf...from Orlais. Once a smith turned Grey Warden after the crimes he has commited. He was not an honorable member, and knowing Alistair's reaction if he were to have known this, it would be the whole Loghain tantrum all over again to a lesser degree.

I was surprised however to find Oghren here. He claimed that I inspired him to join. At first I was worried it was one of Oghren's 'good ideas' while drunk, but…

...this is the first time I ever met the man sober. He was still just as wild just without the slurring of the words and the bouts of stumbling.

Another new member that became one of my charges was a mage by the name of Anders. He was apparently part of the Circle in Fereldan, but I don't remember ever seeing him there whenever I was present. Willa Surana and Daylen Amell had mentioned him some times maybe. I may have heard his name on their lips. He sure made his name known in the tower for most amount of times escaping.

It led us here, following the Joining. There was a woman by the name of Mhairi. Sadly, she did not make the joining. I was only with her briefly, but we fought the darkspawn together in Vigil's Keep. It never stops being hard losing Wardens.

Oghren and Anders had just received their respective armors after their fitting, it was all very quick. And we were to set out for Amaranthine, trying to make sense of the mess with the darkspawn. "You're quite the dirty little dwarf, aren't you?" Anders laughed as I sat down in the larder with my breakfast.

Consisting of freshly caught anchovies, a loaf of bread and a mug of ale. Anders wrinkled his nose at my breakfast choices, as he popped the last bit of bread and butter into his mouth. "That's Oghren for you." I laughed, used to the perverted mind that is Oghren.

The redheaded dwarf slammed down his beer and wiped his mouth and beard of the drink, pointing at the mage next to me. "He's a dirty little mage himself."

Anders bowed his head slightly with a little laugh, "I do my best. Still, I'm no ale-swilling mountain of belches like you!"

Oghren let out a loud "Bah! And I'm no winking, slack-jawed coward like you."

As if to emphasize his point, Anders looked at me with a grin and a wink, "Looks to me I found myself a bestfriend here in the Wardens. We should form a club, Oghren."

Oghren let out another grunt of disgust, and took another swig of his beer. I downed the rest of my ale, setting it down but just as I did I felt some of it dribble out onto my chestplate. "Ada!" Oghren lectured, "What a letdown. The surface has made you soft, girl!"

I wiped my mouth in embarrassment, but hid it with my cocky grin, "I do it once, but what is your excuse Oghren. Your beard I'm sure is drenched in beer, ale, and every other spirit you brew."

The redheaded dwarf let out a chuckle, "But you are the Warden Commander now. Can't be lookin' silly now can you."

"And you are representin' the legenday Order you nug-humper, you can't be makin' us look cowardly with the way you run in the opposite way of battle."

"Only 'cause I got confused, not 'cause I was scared."

Anders interrupted with a happy sigh and resting his head in his hands, "Ah, Camaraderie."

 **DAA**

A couple of weeks later, our Order had already gained one more new member. Nathaniel Howe, the former Arl of Amaranthine's son. Luckily, Castiel Cousland happened to be in Vigil's Keep when the culprit was captured. Castiel seemed taken aback by Nathaniel's circumstances, having apparently known the young man when they were children.

I offered to take the criminal into the Grey Wardens, and after much mulling over, the new Arl agreed. He came with us for the first time, two weeks after his Joining to Amaranthine, where Oghren has been making wise cracks at both Nathaniel and Anders.

Despite the pair's growing friendship, they grew quickly tired of each other on a day to day basis, which resulted in conversations like this; "You don't actually think your jokes are funny, do you?" Anders had asked indignantly, Nathaniel crossing his arms in silent agreement.

Oghren wrinkled his nose, and picked at his ear, "Could have sworn that fly was buzzing again."

I don't know if it is the whole 'Us dwarves got to stick together', but I found myself sticking up for Oghren's...eccentricities. "Come on, Anders, you know Oghren has a specific sense of humor."

Oghren patted me heavily on the back, "Ahahah! I knew you'd always have my back, you love old Oghren! You care…" He giggled and I smiled at my comrade.

"You're drunk." I realized. "Can't say I didn't see it coming. It was only a matter of time before you picked up the keg."

"See," Anders argued, though it wasn't out of malice as he smiled good-naturedly, upon realizing the dwarf was intoxicated, "this is what he's good for. Fillin' his belly for of spirits just to function on a day to day basis."

"This is a problem, Warden Commander." Nathaniel stated seriously, looking over at me with concern. "Should we get him back to the Keep or…"

"He's fine, Nathaniel." I tried to reassure the unexpectedly worried former noble. "Oghren I always drunk usually."

"Is that supposed to make it better."

I ignored the comment as I saw Anders messing around with Oghren, leading him towards a pen, "Anders!" I called out in my attempt at warning but he held up a hand in reassurance that it was all in good fun.

Oghren toppled over the fence blocking the entrance, earning some disapproving looks from some of the villagers, others were amused at seeing the Grey Wardens being absolute goofs. As Oghren tumbled into a haystack, Anders let out of hoot of laughter, as Nathaniel appeared very embarrassed. "Warden Commander, they are staring."

Oghren looked up at Anders indignantly, "Hey, you...blonde glowstick, don't you make fun of me. I am your elder!"

Anders grinned down wickedly at Oghren, "I am not making fun of you." He reached over a grabbed a bunch of hay, "This is making fun of you!" He placed the hay onto his face, pretending it was Oghren's beard, "'HAR! Let me tell you about my life in one word!'"

He let out an impressive belch, and when Oghren felt offended enough, he grabbed his dirty handkerchief and placed it over his head imitating a sort of cowl. "Oh no! Don't take me back to the tower! I'm far, far too delicate!'"

They continued this for a while, which was pretty amusing, but Nathaniel was not having it, as he stared down at me sternly. "Warden Commander, should we not do something about this. They will continue on for hours at this rate."

"Not possible." I reassured the worried man.

"'I'm not only a dwarf, I'm a moron! Listen to me fart!'" Anders continued to mock Oghren, but he was always ready for a retort.

"'Oh no, big templar man! What are you going to do with that sword?'"

A pause followed. Leave it to Oghren to take it that far. Anders dropped the hay in disgust, "Ew." He said.

Oghren threw down his handkerchief in triumph, "Don't play with fire unless you want to get burned, son."

The conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Ada?"

I turned around and was surprised to see Wynne standing there, all ready to give a lecture.

 **DAA**

About a month since my arrival in Amaranthine, we finally were given a lead to the Wending Wood. As we continued to search around the woods, having already spent a night camped out, which was not pleasant.

Oghren stunk, Anders couldn't cook, Nathaniel was fretting over watch so I couldn't sleep.

I suddenly realized I was the only girl in this party. They didn't treat me any different, and it reminded me of my time in the Carta, where I often worked with other men. Once in a while you have a woman in the midst, but they were usually fuckin' one of them.

When I traveled with Morrigan, and Leliana. It was a fresh change, the party at one point was predominantly female, save for Alistair and the silent Sten.

I surprisingly felt like in the Wardens I was coming back to my roots. But I was also seen as the leader and go to person. As we continued our search on day two, we discovered a broken down caravan. Everyone reacted in shock, disturbed.

"Huh. Looks like our estate did when Branka went on one of her monthly rampages." Oghren spoke unthinkably.

Nathaniel merely stared at Oghren in disbelief, while I stifled back a laugh.

Oghren and Anders both knelt down to investigate, and this caused Anders to respond indignantly, "I can do it."

"You haven't done anything, princess, what makes you think you are any good now."

Anders gagged, recoiling away from Oghren as the dwarf did as I had asked and checked for any belongings. "I'm just going to assume that something died in your mouth."

"Funny story: dwarf attacks mage. Dwarf wins." Oghren responded, sitting on his rump as he found something of possible importance, handing it over to me.

"Yeah, I noticed how you pissed in your armor in that last fight. Well done."

Nathaniel actually snorted at that, but tried to recover with a hand over his mouth. Oghren laid out flat in a drunken stupor (honestly, I don't even know when he gets drunk) "Thank you, I'll be here all week."

"I sure hope not." Nathaniel responded. "I would rather we finish here as soon as possible."

 **DAA**

It was a present. Though I merely found the cat scratching outside the kitchen, wet and cold from the rain. I was missing my mabari. I had left him with King Duran Aeducan. In the Royal Palace in Orzammar with my sister and my nephew. Just for a time while I figure things out as Warden Commander.

So I gave the cat to Anders as a present, and he loved it.

"I have already told you, Brosca." Warden Commander Gerod lectured me, "we cannot harbor pets at the Keep. It will deplete our supply."

"The cat is the size of my foot, really Caron, it's no mabari."

The stern man, his eyes shining eerily bright scratching at the back of his shaved head in annoyance. "And the Dalish Elf."

"Velanna?" I asked, "Your girl Sidona seems to like her."

"Sidona tells me she called her a shem-washed slave."

I excused myself from this conversation due to the sheer awkwardness that came over me. As I was walking to my quarters, just wanting to turn in early, I saw in the hallways Oghren speaking to Anders, who has been carrying his cat around all week. "Women are drawn to you when you play with that cat."

Anders in response rose his cat (which he named Ser Pounce a Lot) and nuzzled his nose, "Like moths to a flame. Women like it when men show affection for small, fuzzy, defenseless beings. Like you."

Oghren scoffed, "Stupid... mage. Every time I pull something out of my robes, the women just flee."

"Sometimes they do before you even get the chance." I added, making my presence known.

Oghren directed his glare at me, "Hey! What was the deal of sending me back to the Keep with Kader. The not really a dwarf."

"To protect you of course." I said light heartedly, "No, I don't know. I felt I was going to need Anders' magic."

"See," Anders said happily, "I am useful after all."

"Stupid mage." Oghren grumbled again, "I'm gonna go to bed. But listen, Ada, this elf you brought with you-"

"Look, I know you guys don't like her…" I tried to explain, but stopped when they shook their head.

"No, I like her plenty." Anders quickly explained and Oghren silently agreed, "I find the facial tattoos very sexy."

"And that rack." Oghren added, "Never seen an elf hold up so much. Must hurt her back heheheh."

I snorted a laugh, "Besides how she looks, what about her herself."

"Oh," Anders responded, "She is definitely batty. You should be careful of her."

"She's stupid. Good thing she is pretty." Oghren added.

That response wasn't any better from the first response I quickly realized.

 **DAA**

"You're leavin' me behind again!?" Oghren exclaimed in annoyance on the second month in Amaranthine. "You are going down to the blasted Deep Roads. I should be the first on the list on this quest."

"I know Oghren." I quickly explained, "Actually, I am not takin Anders either."

"What?" Anders said in surprise, "You are leaving me here with him!?"

"I'm not leaving you anywhere. I need for you two to assist Warden Commander Gerod and Loghain."

"That damn traitor you spent a whole year swearing revenge but ended up making into a Grey Warden." Oghren responded, "And then the little pike-twirler threw a hissy fit."

"Who is the little pike-twirler?" Anders asked.

"Don't worry about it," I responded. "It is under Gerod's orders. He needed someone strong in a fight and a mage."

"A mage, huh." Oghren directed his attention to Anders, "How does it feel?"

Anders summoned up an energy ball, "To be in a role of importance, and to have all this power at my fingertips."

"No. To always have to wear a skirt?" Oghren began coughing in laughter, earning the attention of even Nathaniel and Velanna who were in their own conversation. Nathaniel was already used to Oghren's antics, but Velanna looked angry.

She always looked angry but…

"Oh, you don't know the story behind the robes?" Anders responded with a mischievous glint, rubbing his hands together, "You know how strict things are in the Circle, right? Of course you do. Well, the robes make quick trysts in the corner easy. No laces or buttons. You're done before the templars catch on."

Oghren stared up at Anders in slight awe, "Really?"

As Anders gave Oghren a wink, Teryn Loghain...well, not Teryn anymore, made his approach. "Are your men ready." Since he became a grey Warden, Loghain's attitude has greatly changed, and he directed his attention to Oghren and Anders, as Warden Commander Gerod made his approach, appearing impatient, "I look forward to working with you lot."

Oghren didn't appear convinced, "So what, now we're supposed to be best friends? Bosom buddies? Sit around the campfire and sing together?"

Loghain just blinked, "Somehow, I have no desire ever to hear you sing, Dwarf."

"Just don't start thinking that you belong here."

"Oh, I'm in no danger of that, I promise you."

I slowly backed away, letting them take care of their business, as I was to lead my party for our quest. I was surprised to see Sidona Andras speaking to Nathaniel, "We are getting ready to set off." I explained to her.

"Very well, let us go." The elf explained, gripping her staff and leading the way.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Nobody said anything about her coming along.

 **DAA**

"Argh!" Oghren exclaimed as he kicked down the rocking horse I have gotten him as a sort of gag gift.

He was showing off to our younger, newer female dwarf Sigrun (Oghren is drunk), and discovered that Ser Pounce a Lot made himself a little too comfortable. We were in Oghren's room and Anders was holding the culprit in his hands when he returned.

Oghren glared up at Anders, as Sigrun silently watched on Oghren's bed next to me, "And people talk about me stinking up the joint!"

"What are you on about, now?" Anders asked, having apparently appeared when he heard Oghren's griping from down the hall.

"Cat piss! Little kitty there makes me want to vomit!"

Oghren and pets do not mix. He got along well enough with Barkspawn, but the pet nug I got Leliana he wanted to eat so badly. But it was obvious that Ser Pounce a Lot was his least favorite.

Anders gasped in offense, holding Ser Pounce a Lot tighter than usual, whispering and petting the feline, "Don't listen to him, Ser Pounce-a-lot! You smell just fine."

Ser Pounce a Lot gave a small meow and Sigrun gushed, "Aw, what is that?" She asked.

"That's a cat." I explained to the new ignorant dwarf. She reminded me a lot of myself over a year ago. Curious about the world on the surface.

Oghren groaned in annoyance at his game being ruined by Anders' sudden appearance. "Can I hold it?" She asked, and Anders obliged. Oghren let out a grumbling of unintelligible curses as Sigrun continued to ask all sorts of questions about cats.

 **DAA**

It was dinner time, and my main party sat together for a meal and talked. I mostly conversated with Sigrun, she was ten years younger than me, so, luckily, she wasn't part of anything too unsavory, though her life was still hard in Dusttown.

She told me how I pretty much saved her from the Legion of the Dead. And how pleased she was when she learned that the Hero of Fereldan was just like her. A Duster that was told she would never amount to anything.

Nathaniel and Velanna had their own conversation, or rather fliration. And Oghren and Anders were discussing why they joined the Grey Wardens three months ago. "You thought it would make for great drinking stories?" Anders had asked.

"I can't believe you survived the Joining." Was Oghren's response.

"Was there anybody who…" Nathaniel began, his tone serious.

"There was one. A woman. She did not make it." I explained to the members that were not present for that tragedy.

Velanna remained silent, focused on eating her meal, as Sigrun whispered a quick apology. Anders took away the somber mood by asking Oghren, "You got drunk and made a bet, didn't you?"

"I bet you I could crush your tiny human skull." Oghren said defensively again.

"I bet I could drink you under the table."

"You're on!"

And that was how the great drink off happened that night. Wanting to make good on that wager, I asked the server to bring on the round. Nathaniel and Sigrun placed their bets on Oghren and Anders respectively, while Velanna was unamused and refused to take part.

Slowly, I saw an interested Eram making his way over as the pair were downing ales like it was nothing.

On the second tankard Oghren stared longingly at Anders, the ale dribbling down his long beard, "Wh-what?" He hiccuped.

Anders furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What, what?" he slurred, swaying back and forth and Sigrun warned him not to move too much.

"You were staring at me, you manskirt-wearing freak." Oghren suddenly said which made me laugh out loud at the absurdity of the situation. I was betting on Oghren, knowing the history of this man and his alcohol.

"Get the men another round!" Seneschal Varel commanded, having relaxed into the event.

Anders (definitely drunker than Oghren at this point) was giggling, "Oh, I thought you were being attacked by a wild animal. But it was only your beard."

Nathaniel laughed good naturedly, rubbing Oghren's shoulders in support, "You think you're so clever, don't you? Sparkle-fingers!" Oghren exclaimed as he downed his mug.

Anders was spilling on both sides as he took his large swig, but suddenly he recoiled, jumping to his feet. Suddenly, I saw Warden Commander Gerod Caron storm in with Sidona Andras in tow and they did not look happy. "What is all of the commotion?" He demanded to know, the thick orlesian accent almost unintelligible.

Suddenly, Anders vomited all over his shoes, earning a startled scream from Sidona. Sigrun began to bellow, and Oghren drooled into his cup in silent laughter. Nathaniel's jaw dropped in shock.

Seneschel Varel appeared mortified, and Eram pointed and laughed at his friend, "Oh Gerod, it is always you isn't it! Bwahaha!"

Gerod immediately directed his glare at me.

I was going to get it now.

 **DAA**

Oghren was going to become a Family Man. He and Felsi were planning a wedding in preparation for the birth of their baby.

Anders phylactery was destroyed. He was a free man now. Knight Commander Gregoir was going to be furious, not that it mattered, Anders was a Grey Warden now. He wasn't going to ever come back to the Circle anyway.

And this Justice definitely was a good influence on Anders. Helping him articulate his feelings against the Circles and the torture and abuse the mages living in them had to endure. I noticed the change in the following month in Anders. He was more thoughtful, wiser, more intune with his struggles.

After another one of Gerod's complaints on Anders' cat, I helped my friend in asking Castiel if he would take Ser Pounce a Lot. That way Anders could still visit him if he wished.

None of which happened.

It is what they would have wanted. The families living in Amaranthine did not deserve to perish. The battle raged on for hours, a full day cycle before we driven the darkspawn out. It reminded me of Denerim.

Nathaniel, Velanna, and Sigrun were with me.

I feared what we would have found upon our return to Vigil's Keep, after the battle with the Broodmother.

Gerod informed me how Sidona and Eram (who I was beginning a sort of romance with) perished in the battle. Eram gave me his Grey Warden blood pendant in his final moments.

They told me Oghren was being treated, and I froze.

His limbs were torn off. Both arms. He laid like a lump on the cot. "Oghren…" I cried, collapsing onto his chest.

I was told by Gerod Oghren was not going to make it. But he lived long enough to tell me that he was trying to save Anders.

But it was too late. Anders were shot down by arrows. Justice was on the scene, and Oghren told Justice to get Anders out of danger before he really was done for. Nobody knows where either of them are.

"Oghren, you can't die!" I cried. "You're going to be a dad! That kid can't not have a father!" I sobbed.

The Oghren lying in that bed was not the Oghren I remember. He was already dead.

That night I had to write a letter to his fiance, write to her that the love of her life, the father of her child did not make it. I would expect a visit from her sometime this month, prepared for a punch.

I wrote to the king. A personal letter, how our beloved Oghren was now going to return to the Stone. I would see to that. I informed Felsi as well, so they know where to go. I wrote to Leliana, to Zevran wherever he was. To Wynne, believing she will take time to see her old friend off.

I thought of Morrigan, wondering where she was.

 **DAA**

"Warden Commander Brosca!" Five months later, Gerod rushed into the Keep, letter in hand. "We need to prepare for the Joining!"

"What is it?" I asked, worried about the sudden emergency.

"It is the taint. Stroud, a friend of mine from Orlais is coming here with a young man who has the taint. We need to prepare for the joining immediately. The good news is that he is guaranteed to survive since the taint is already in his system, and it has not instantly killed him. But as soon as he arrives, which should be very soon, we need to commence with it immediately."

"Alright." I answered, "Do you know the name of the Warden."

"His name is Carver Hawke. That is all I know of him."

"Alright." As I was making my leave, Gerod suddenly grabbed my arm, surprising me, "What-"

"Anders...Stroud said that Anders is alive."

I could only stare back in shock.


	2. Oghren and Nathaniel

" _Sounds like someone liked to nip down for a bit of torture before bedtime."_

 **After the defeat of Arl Rendon Howe, Castiel Cousland took up the title and claimed ownership of Amaranthine for the sake of his family. But one man has casted his entire family into exile, losing fortune and all. Oghren knows a thing or two about falling from grace.**

 **Chapter 2**

I entered the quarters of our newest addition to the order. Seeming to have walked in on a very important discussion, judging from this Nathaniel Howe's permanent scowl, and Arl Castiel Cousland's matching frown. When I entered they both turned their attention towards me. "Ah, Warden Commander," Castiel greeted far more warmly than he ever has before.

Nathaniel still didn't appear to quite believe I was the one in charge, the nobility in him still harboring strong. I handed him his Grey Warden Uniform that was just recently made. "Get dressed, we are heading to the city of Amaranthine." I explained to him.

He gave no response, but merely stared at the garment, as if he couldn't believe it. I made my leave and heard Castiel follow me, shutting the door behind him. "Brosca." He addressed me as he usually did, on a last name basis. "Are you quite sure you really want someone like him in the Wardens. It is already bad enough you allow a traitor like Teryn Loghain the honor."

I frowned, remembering all the long talks I had with Alistair...now King Alistair, so many years ago. The more we talked, the more I realized that being a Grey Warden was not all that it was cracked up to be. I didn't share my former lover's enthusiasm, especially all I went through under their oath. "Joining the Grey Wardens is as much of a death sentence. He's got about thirty years to live, he has no rights to anything under your rule."

Castiel stared at me long and hard before he cleared his throat and straightened his cloak, "I know my relations with him are...rather personal. His father slain my entire family. Save for my brother. But only because he was away. I barely made it out alive. Along with a family friend Elyssa Gladbrent. I hear she now serves the King in Ferelden as an advisor of sorts."

I remained silent, waiting for Castiel to get to his point.

"I know Rendon Howe is dead. I slain him with my own sword. But I cannot help my aversion to his spawn."

"From the sounds of things none of his children were responsible for what happened to you in Highever."

"You do not understand, Brosca. This is how the nobilities handle their problems on the surface."

"It is no different to dwarven politics, with all due respect Arl. Remember, my supposed king was betrayed by his own flesh and blood. The youngest slain by his older brother. I understand that things are what they are. They have already lost everything, would giving this man a death sentence satisfy you."

Castiel's face tightened, "Perhaps you are right, dwarf. This decision was...most wise...for his benefit however. I suppose I will never understand your fascination with the wicked receiving redemption."

"You don't know anyone who deserves redemption, Arl?" I questioned.

He didn't have to answer. He just held up his hand to inspect the ring on his finger.

 **DAA**

I led Nathaniel to the courtyard of Vigil's Keep where Anders and Oghren were in the middle of bickering. "This is Oghren, he was with me when I had defeated the Blight. And this man is Anders. He is from the Circle of Magi. Gentlemen, meet our newest Warden, Nathaniel Howe."

Silence.

The whole way. Only Oghren attempted to speak to the silent exile. "So, Nathaniel," Oghren tried, "You know your way around that bow, right? You won't be trying to shoot us in-between the eyes at some point?"

Nathaniel didn't justify that with a response. As the escort caravan continued its rocky descent into town, Oghren continued his prodding, "The whole "quiet and stoic" thing must get you a lot of action, huh?"

"I take it you are an admirer, Oghren?" Was Nathaniel's response.

I felt a smile creep up on my face at the surprising sense of humor, and even Anders looked over with a look of pleasant surprise, "What say you, Oghren?" I asked, "I'm sure you've heard all about them Howes."

"What?" My fellow dwarf seemed baffled (for once) by the response. "No! No, well not unless-no!"

Now me and Anders were laughing at him, and Nathaniel had a sly smirk, "Good. Then I needn't worry about getting too drunk at camp."

A moment passed as Oghren actually ended up having nothing to say. Slowly he laughed along, "Heh. Okay, I like you. Just not in that way."

 **DAA**

Our third night at camp within the Wending Wood, we set up our tents on an overpass looking over all we have traveled. Oghren didn't appear too comfortable with our designated spot. "Can we camp somewhere else? All this greenery is making my beard itch."

"Come on, Oghren," I reassured the dwarf. Having spent the past six months after the Blight on the surface, sailing inbetween Ferelden and the South Anderfels to Weisshaupt Fortress, then to Amaranthine, I have gotten over my phobia of the sea, and even of the sky. It still made me dizzy whenever I looked straight up, but I was a full-fledged surfacer now.

I had yet to return to Orzammar, but I knew it would be a lot to adjust to. Oghren was only on the surface for a month since we defeated the Blight, and it was before he joined the Wardens. He was called by King Alistair to help Teryn Fergus Cousland, Castiel's older brother in the forces. So Oghren still had the stone sense, whereas mine was long gone.

At camp, it was Anders' turn to make dinner, he settled on a simple vegteable soup, when I heard the familiar pop of a keg and Oghren glugged down his ale, taking a seat at the campfire by the bubbling pot. Nathaniel was tweaking his arrows when he watched him wearily. "My brother used to drink like you do, dwarf." He told him.

Oghren set down his ale with the smack of his lips, "Fun fellow to have around then, your brother?"

"He could find his fun almost anywhere. And then he would vomit on your shoes."

Anders let out a laugh as he stirred the pot. "Been there, done that."

The mage and the dwarf laughed heartilly at that as Oghren took another swig of his ale, "Ah, good times."

 **DAA**

Back at Vigil's Keep, Velanna was resting after her Joining. Which left me being free for the day.

At least that was what I thought. I was given mounds of paperwork by Warden Commander Gerod Carron, and Seneschal Varel insisted that I answer the people of Amaranthine. "I thought this is the Arl's job?" I asked in confusion.

"Ah, yes, indeed, but the Arl informed me that many of his complaints were of concerns of the Wardens, and has sent these people to you. He said that you would take these matters into your hands."

So...that's how it's going to be Cousland?

After the long grueling day, I returned to my chambers to answer them letters. Although, becoming a surface dwarf, I actually craved going outside. I especially loved the night time, when the moon was out. It was not as overwhelming, and the atmosphere was agreeable with me.

I was reading a letter I received from my sister Rica. She spoke about Duran and about little Endrin. I was just happy that she forgave me. Shook me at my boots when a few weeks after slaying the Archdemon, Rica was standing before me. The two of us embracing each other and apologizing profusely with tears in our eyes.

She had gotten a letter from the King. A thoughtfully handwritten one by Alistair himself, explaining how it would mean the world to me if she came to Denerim. Braving to the surface with just one escort, I felt my life was made.

I thought of her more when I overheard Oghren and Nathaniel talking by the well. "Have you ever thought of returning to Orzammar?" Nathaniel asked, seeming more comfortable with Oghren now.

"Not sure I can. Technically, I'm a surface dwarf, now." Oghren admitted, taking a drink of his beer.

"Why "technically?" You don't know for certain?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"It's not like they send you a letter. 'Congratulations! You have been ejected from the warrior caste!'" Oghren explained the dwarven customs to the human former noble.

A long thoughtful pause followed as Oghren let out an autonomous belch.

"Do you care?" Nathaniel asked.

Another pause. "Sometimes. Then I drink more and it goes away."

I made my presence known to them, and Nathaniel offered me a curt nod. "Warden Commander."

"Hey, Boss." Oghren greeted, realizing his beer was finished, tipping his cup upside down as one measly drop landed on the dirt ground. He grumbled in annoyance.

Nathaniel appeared to be in a very good mood, as he suddenly said "Allow me to say, ser dwarf, that you are a frightening force on the battlefield."

Oghren could only crane his neck at him with a suspicious look on his face, "Is this a joke? I only let loose that time because I was surprised…"

I sighed, "Oghren, I think Nathaniel actually was being nice. People can be nice."

A strange expression crossed Oghren, but it was so quick I assumed that it was probably just the moonlight. But then he muttered a "I never get those."

"I don't see why." Nathaniel noted, "Your skills are very impressive."

I noticed Oghren was staring intently at the well, "Oghren? Are you alright?"

He suddenly hurled himself over the well, luckily I grabbed his waist as he vomited into it. I looked over at Nathaniel with a knowing expression, and he cleared his throat. "Okay, yes. I think I do see why."

 **DAA**

"They talked about you in the army." Oghren said, as he and I set our swords down next to where Nathaniel stood, watching us train. "Fergus Cousland said you wouldn't have the stones to show your face again."

I nodded, smiling proudly at Nathaniel. Two months into his recruitment, and he is considered the most reliable member of our small party. "You proved the Couslands wrong. I respect that."

Nathaniel I think was blushing, because he started looking down on the ground, arms still crossed, letting his long dark locks obscure his face. "You...you do, Warden Commander?"

"Hell yeah!" Was Oghren's eager response, "Throw caution to the wind, run headlong into danger, and sod the consequences - that's the only way to live."

Another bashful chuckle, but then he looked up with a sincere smile that was most endearing, "Thank you."

"Keep it up, Nathaniel." I continued to encourage. I was proud of my wardens. My Wardens. And was pleased with how much they were growing. Sigrun was always ready for anything, and though Velanna's anger still needed work, she was a welcome addition as well.

But Nathaniel certainly came a long way. Oghren clapped the man on the back, "Yep. Don't you give a piss what the others think. Oghren's got your back."

As the red-headed dwarf made his leave, I was about to follow suit to see if the Warden Commander or the Seneschal needed my services. "Warden Commander…" I heard Nathaniel hesitantly call out to me.

I waited, and he seemed unsure on what to say. "Hey, you can talk to me."

He looked up seeming to gain a little courage from my little motivating words before he said; "You were there when my father died. That was what Cas...Arl Cousland had told me a couple of months back."

I remembered that night. I remember meeting Castiel, hearing his plight. Attempting to rescue the Queen. And I remember...the way he beheaded him. It was clean, it was quick...the man was a complete lunatic, nothing I have ever seen even in Orzammar. And I have seen some shit.

Alistair and I getting captured after the fact was another issue entirely but…"Nathaniel," I tried to approach this subject delicately, "I...I was there, yes. But...I had nothing to do...with anything having to do with the Couslands or your family. I was simply there to rescue Queen Anora. And...I just so happened to team up with Castiel because he offered to help me if I help him.

"While...yeah, I should have...understood more what exactly I was doing, and what it entails...I...tend to keep a one track mind when I have a goal. None of us knew what we were doing. But...that was not what you were going to ask, was it?"

Nathaniel nodded, and he kneeled down so he was at eye level. It almost reminded me of Alistair. How he often knelt down so I could look at him properly. I always appreciate any other humans or elves who did this for me. But this was something else entirely. "Whatever people say about him, he was still my father. And I just want to know if he... if he suffered."

I remember the horrible, evil things the man had said. Even if none of us knew him...I remember-'What are you? You dwarf whore? You are the one the Teryn is scared of. Please! I can have you carved up like a cow in the springtime. And what of your friend?'

Castiel was pushing Morrigan behind him, something we never had to do before, 'I would love to hear the noises she would make-'

'Shut up!" Castiel had hollered drawing his sword.

'You were not supposed to live Castiel. You nor that dual wielding bitch. As if I would ever let something as vile as your people anywhere near my children. Even to give you a chance to procreate-'

Castiel attacked Howe as he continued to taunt the late Teryn's youngest boy.

It was quick. He was already dead. But Castiel continued to stab and chop and hack until there was just flesh. Alistair had to pry the man off.

"Warden Commander...please." Nathaniel begged. "I never got a body. He is still my father just-"

"He was killed instantly." I told him.

That was all I was giving Nathaniel. If he wanted the details...I was sure Arl Cousland would have no problem obliging him.

 **DAA**

"Hey, Ada!" Sigrun called out to when I arrived from the Offices. "Nathaniel's back."

After reuniting with his younger sister, we allowed him to stay a few nights with her as we continued our duties at Vigil's Keep. He actually came back a lot sooner than I had anticipated. After greeting him at the gates and hearing all about what his sister was up to, it was later in the evening at dinner time when Oghren returned with Sidona Andras.

"You know, when your father took over the Arl of Denerim's palace, he moved his bedroom next to the dungeon." Oghren remarked upon one of the rumors he overheard.

Nathaniel didn't seem jarred by any of these speculations and theories anymore. Perhaps Delilah enlightened the loyal young man on his father's antics. "What are you talking about?"

"Sounds like someone liked to nip down for a bit of torture before bedtime."

I did remember the torture chamber. Leliana was far more familiar with it. Luckily Alistair and Zevran made it just in time. I didn't bring this up, not wanting to burden Nathaniel of this knowledge, already knowing what his father did was enough.

"Delilah did say that Father had begun indulging his darker side…" Nathaniel responded calmly.

"Everyone needs daddy issues. Just trying to help." Oghren laughed.

Nathaniel shook his head at the dwarf, but offered a laugh in camaraderie.

 **DAA**

It was the burial. We were all in Orzammar. Felsi, belly swollen was crying into my shoulder. Rica also appeared saddened by the passing of the man I worked with for so long. He having escorted Rica back to Orzammar after King Alistair and Queen Anora's wedding.

Speaking of Alistair, he was present, having spoken as King of Ferelden on behalf of Oghren's name. He couldn't hold back all the tears. Leliana sang our dwarven Stone Passage anthem, and Sigrun and Velanna watched as the dirt covered my friend's body with somber expressions.

Wynne was wiping the tears from her eyes with her hanky, while Zevran turned away, rubbing at his eyes. It was later, after the funeral was concluded I found Nathaniel. He was in the Orzammar Commons towards the entrance to the Diamond Quarter when I approached him.

"I am stricken with grief." He admitted. "He...is gone. A good soldier."

"Oghren...was one of a kind." I whispered.

"And what of Anders? No one found him or his body?"

I shook my head. By the corner of my eye I noticed a dwarven man with a long braided beard make his approach, "Are you Warden Commander Brosca?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I am a friend of King Duran Aeducan. Gerick Dace. I want to offer my condolences for the loss of your friend."

"...thank you." I said, glancing back at Nathaniel.

"Warden, do you know how long you will be staying in Orzammar?"

"I will most likely be leaving tomorrow. Why?"

"I have a matter of great importance. I cannot discuss further right no, but if you could meet me at my Estate tomorrow morning, it will be greatly appreciated."

He made his leave, and Nathaniel watched the dwarf walk away in curiosity. "That sound rather urgent."

I silently agreed. "I guess a Warden Commander's business is never done." I knew I couldn't overstay my Wardens in Orzammar, but I made a decision, "Nathaniel, I know this is asking you for a lot, but do you think you can make your way to Weisshaupt Fortress in the Anderfels with Velanna and Sigrun."

Nathaniel bowed in Grey Warden salute, "Anything for you, ma'am."


	3. Anders and Nathaniel

" _How do the templars always find you, Anders?"_

" _Incredibly angry, that's how they find me."_

 **A friendship like Anders and Nathaniel Howe is hard to come by. They were rightfully the best of friends throughout their time in the Wardens together, no matter how brief. But it lasted far longer than Anders did.**

 **Chapter 3**

We were camped on the overlook in the Wending Wood. Oghren was sitting as far away from the view, deliberately with his back to the open space, and was of course...drinking his flask. Mumbling to himself.

I was attempting to read my book, the traces of rose petals saving my places...which was a great representation of me and a certain former Warden's relationship. One of Nathaniel's bows were snapping, and he was trying in vain to tape it up as much as he could.

I had to remember to buy a man another bow, remembering time and time again how many bows Leliana had broken in the course of our year together. Anders was taking off his large hoop earrings, getting ready for bed, when he began chuckling to himself.

At first we ignored him, me trying to pronounce 'q' in my head, and Nathaniel continued to fumble with his tape, muttering blasts and curses. When Anders looked up at Nathaniel, he opened with…"So...you are a Howe."

Didn't we...have this discussion already?

Nathaniel didn't even look up, as he continued to test his bow's durability. "Do you have a point, Mage?" He asked, sounding more frustrated with the task at hand.

Anders laughed, "Hey, I'm fond of the Howes! I'm also fond of the Whys, the Whos and the Whats."

"..."

Oghren sputtered his drink, falling back in a hoot of laughter, and despite the too obvious pun, I struggled to keep my laughter in, but found myself snorting into my open book, the noises coming out of me muffled as Oghren was dying in hysterics.

"That was so stupid…" I managed to get out, "I don't know why I am laughing."

"It's the exhaustion." Anders smiled wickedly, "For him, it is the drinks."

Oghren clutched his stomach as he struggled to get his breathing back to regular, his flask laying forgotten beside him. Nathaniel sneered, "How clever." Was his stale reaction.

Anders wiped a tear from his eye, "It's shameful how long it took me to come up with that."

"The whole caravan ride it seems like." I coughed, wiping away my own set of tears, closing my book, done for the night.

A companionable silence followed before Anders spoke up, "You know, Nathaniel, you're just like me." He declared.

Nathaniel tossed his bow to the side, giving up on it before he glared at Anders, who was sitting near him, hands resting on his knees. "Am I, now?"

Anders shrugged, "Everyone hates your family for something terrible they did, even though you weren't involved!"

We waited for a long moment, Oghren's snores signaling he fell asleep right where he laid. When Anders, just stared inbetween Nathaniel and I, not finishing his sentence, the former noble pressed in annoyance, "I hope you have a point, Anders."

"It's like you're a mage! If there were more Howes, they'd lock all of you up in a tower to protect everyone else!" Was Anders' point.

I shook my head, "Anders...how did you come all the way to that conclusion. You really do think too hard on these long trips, huh?"

"Well, it's not like I ever have anything better to do. This is the first taste of freedom I have ever truly experienced. I have to learned to entertain myself with my thoughts. This feels so homey, the confused and slightly offended looks on your faces."

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes in mild annoyance, "I am pleased you are happy with yourself. Warms the heart."

"Whoa there! You do have a sense of humor? I never would of thought, Nate. Can I call you Nate?"

"I would prefer that you didn't."

I chuckled, standing up from my spot on the ground and brushing the dirt off my pants, "I think we should call it a night. We don't know what's lingering in these forests, and we need to be on high alert when we investigate."

"Yes Ma'am." Anders saluted.

"Understood, Warden-Commander." Nathaniel responded.

" _Snore…."_ Oghren was out cold for the night, as I stepped over him to my tent.

 **DAA**

Sigrun was the newest member of the Order. As she was getting rest in her quarters after the Joining, I found Anders and Nathaniel outside Vigil's Keep. I was curious as to what they were doing out there, but when I noticed Anders holding the kitten I have given to him as a 'cheering up gift', I made my approach.

"I've thought about what you said, Anders." Nathaniel was saying as Anders was busy playing with Ser Pounce-a-Lot by producing little sparkles of magic to distract the baby kitten, "The comparison between my family and mages. It's idiotic. I am not about to transform into an abomination simply for being a Howe."

Anders had glanced back at Nathaniel with a shake of his head, as if it was Nathaniel himself who had said something odd. "I didn't say it was a perfect analogy…"

"Anders," I tried to explain, "There is literally no connection in Mages and the Howes. At all."

Nathaniel added, "Being a Howe also does not allow me to control your mind."

Anders stood up, raising his hands up, "Hey, just...wait a moment now. I believe the two of you are missing the point."

"There is no point. Your little analogy is oversimplification. Which I have never been fond of."

"Alright, fine. Fine." Anders backed down, kneeling again for the kitten, "Don't hate me for simply attempting to try and relate to your struggles." Anders opened up the pouch of the particular robes he wore during his off-duty time. Ser Pounce a Lot meowed, before crawling in with a bit of a stumble.

In an attempt to change the subject, Nathaniel suddenly said, "You don't always wear robes, do you?"

Anders grinned, as he looked up at Nathaniel, "Not when I'm naked I don't," he said with a wink.

Nathaniel silently winced, before responding, "I mean when you run from the Circle. Robes would make you easy to spot."

Oh...I realized. "Yeah. Literally when I ran into you you were in your Circle robes."

Anders scoffed, "So does the 'I'm a mage!' sign around my neck. I like to make it easy for the templars."

I shrugged, "Why?"

Anders shrugged back, before leaving us behind. I noticed then Tery….Warden Loghain making his approach. It looked like he had something important to say to me. So I made time for my former enemy.

 **DAA**

"You seem rather attached to that cat, Anders." Nathaniel remarked at the desk in his quarters. I was helping with the former noble with something very important during this very dreary storm, when Anders suddenly popped into the room (No doubt, bored) and began talking to us through his cat.

So extremely bored he was. It reminded me of Barkspawn, on those longer trips, Alistair would bother our companions by speaking through Barkspawn. Some played along like Leliana or Zevran. Others were annoyed like Morrigan or Oghren.

A brief feeling of melancholy washed over me as the two men...or rather a man to another man's cat, continued their conversation. "It's more that he is rather attached to me. Isn't that right, Ser Pounce-a-lot?"

The cat meowed, licking Anders's nose sweetly.

Nathaniel scowled as per usual, "Isn't that name a little... ridiculous?"

"What do you think I should call him? Frederick?" Anders snarked, petting his kitten obsessively with the roll of his eyes as he sat on the bed beside me.

A silence passed, "I named my dog Barkspawn. It was...the King who came up with that name."

Another silence passed as Nathaniel stared at me quizzingly, "There are worse names, I suppose…"

Seneschel Varel made his appearance, as he knocked on the door. "Warden Commander Brosca, I had to send away another templar who has tracked down Anders."

I narrowed my eyes, "He is a Warden now, did the King not make that clear?"

"They were simply following his phylactery." Varel remarked, "I also have your letters here. One of which is marked 'Very Important', by a...Leliana?"

My face lit up at the name. Oh dear Leliana. Always a good friend that I could depend on no matter what. We had only one fight during our travels, at the Urn of Sacred Ashes, but in no time we made up after clarifying misunderstandings. We were like sisters.

"Leliana?" Anders waggled his eyebrows at the name, "Is she pretty? Are you going to introduce me? Is she single?"

"Anders, is there ever a day when you are not thinking of girls?" Nathaniel asked unamused as the Seneschel made his leave.

"Speak for yourself. I see the way you have been chatting up with Velanna."

Nathaniel scoffed, but didn't deny it. "What is with these templars. How do they keep finding you?"

"Incredibly angry, that's how they find me."

"There must be some trick to it, surely." Nathaniel remarked.

Anders made a joke, "They began recruiting women. The male templars never stopped to ask for directions."

"Anders," I began… "I'm pretty sure somebody has already told me this already but...what is a phylactery?"

 **DAA**

 _ **6 years later…**_

"Warden Commander." Caron addressed me as I arrived back in Weisshaupt after my trip to Orlais. Beautiful country, and thanks to Leliana I was able to navigate my way through the city.

"Gerod," I addressed, "You missed your trip home. Great place. Very colorful and...vibrant, I would say. Look, I am starting to talk like them now!"

"Orlais is no longer my home. It...that was a long time ago." Colorful past...I understood.

"And before you bombard me with questions that I have no doubt already answered in my report, Empress Celene is fine. There is no more taint hidden within the kingdom...yada yada yada."

Warden Commander Caron rolled his eyes in annoyance. The two of us had to work very closely as co-leaders in Weisshaupt Fortress. "Well, Sigrun is still in the Deep Roads, she says she hears the stone rhythms deep within. We do not understand what it means."

"Not darkspawn. Should I go?" I asked as we approached the Throne Room.

"She claims she has it under her control. But I do have business I need you to attend to in Nevarra. Bring Velanna and Nathaniel with you. Stroud also would prove to be a valuable asset in your quest. I will report more details later."

"Nathaniel's back?"

"He just returned from Kirkwall. He requested he visit his sister on the way to Amaranthine."

There was something I noticed, "What of Carver?"

 **DAA**

"He is still in the Free Marches." Nathaniel explained. "I do not know what he is doing..."

I sighed, "He might be pulling an Anders."

"I wouldn't say that. Carver is devoted to the Wardens cause. But...he told me he feared of what Anders might do."

"Of what Anders might do?" I asked in confusion. "What do you mean? Have...have you met with Anders?"

Nathaniel nodded, "Yes, he was in the Deep Roads with Carver's older sister, Garnet Hawke. Now the Champion of Kirkwall. Anders...is different. He seems...troubled. I know nothing of magic or spirits but...it felt like...like I was talking to Anders...through Justice."

"So what Stroud said was true." I remarked, "I mean Carver told me as much. Reminds me of Wynne. But Wynne didn't have Faith speaking through her. And Willa Surana and Daylen Amell never mentioned anything strange about her. Hm...I wonder what this means..."

Nathaniel appeared very saddened by the thought of Anders being possessed. He was a good man. And I never really liked Justice. My thoughts went to Carver, wondering what it was about Anders that would cause the young man such distress and concern.


End file.
